Dangan Ronpa: Despair Project
by Mega Sableye
Summary: Sixteen students were invited to Hope's Peak, a prestigious private school known for guaranteeing success in life. However, little did they know about the secrets behind the school's invitation, or the despair that was waiting for them. Will they manage to escape from Monokuma's paws, of will they succumb to the despair? (SYOC CLOSED) Title changed from New Life of Mutual Killing.
1. Prologue

**Notes: I couldn't wait to start this story. I've wanted to write a Dangan Ronpa story ever since I finished the 1st game last last month. I've only recently started the 2nd, but I just couldn't wait! I hope this will be a fun experience for everyone. Yes, this is another SYOC story. I'm sorry if you're bored reading these stories, but I just wanted to do one of these for such a long time! But if you're not interested in SYOCs, I'm so sorry.**

**For those of you who are interested, welcome! Read the details at the bottom to submit your OC. I can't wait to see what characters you guys send in!**

**Rating: This work is rated T for violence, language, and any other things that pop up. The first few chapters should be rather mellow though.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue:<em>**

_Dear Takeru Toda,_

_We at Hope's Peak Academy are delighted to inform you that you are one of the sixteen talented students that have been chosen for enrollment into our humble school. As you already know, Hope's Peak gathers students of the highest caliber in their respective fields so they can be the best, the hope of the future. Graduating is a guarantee of success in life, even before college. Hope's Peak has been producing top-tier prospects in every discipline for hundreds of years. You, who has been elected the **Super High** **School Level Novelist**, wish you to join us in shaping the future of this world. If you choose to accept this offer, we will hold entrance ceremony next week. You will be introduced to your fellow students and be officially welcomed as a student of the prestigious Hope's Peak. We hope to see you there and join us in raising hope for the future._

_-Sincerely, Hope's Peak Academy Headmaster_

* * *

><p>The arrival of the letter caught me entirely by surprise. <em>Hope's Peak Academy… THE Hope's Peak Academy… wanted ME…<em>

I never thought that me, of all people, would be scouted for one of the most prestigious school in the country. Was it a joke? A sick twisted prank? That's what I thought at first. But after I reread and reread the letter, I was left with the undeniable truth: Hope's Peak offered me a position as a student.

I didn't know what to feel. Hope's Peak Academy guarantees unimaginable success in life if you graduate, even before you get enrolled in college! Nobody in the right mind would refuse such an offer…

* * *

><p><strong>*Takeru Toda*<strong>

**Super High School Level Novelist**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 138 lbs**

* * *

><p>I guess I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? Introductions are the beginnings of every story, even if they are my weakest points. My name is Takeru Toda, the SHSL Novelist. My history isn't very interesting, for myself at least. I was born into an average family, nothing out of the ordinary. My father died early on, leaving me with my mother, brother, and grandmother, who moved in to take care of me. I was always kind of interested in books; hell, I learned to read &amp; write before any of my classmates. I wrote a lot when I was young, even if I never did finish a lot of the stories I started. I wrote for myself mostly. Why do I like writing so much? Well, I was never really interested with my casual life. Writing was a way to… escape. Yeah, thee freedom of a moving pencil, no limitations but your imagination… what else could you want?<p>

In reality, I never saw my writing as any good. Probably the reason why I never finished any of my earlier works. Which is why I was surprised when my first published book, _Affairs of the Castle_, was very popular with teenagers. It was just a silly little thing set in a medieval setting. Did I underestimate myself? My title only just seems to make me even more divided on my feelings towards my writing.

Whoops! I rambled on, didn't I? Sorry, sometimes happens. Where were we? Right, Hope's Peak Academy. On the day of the ceremony, I woke up and got dressed. I threw my floppy green hat over my messy dark brown hair. I looked at my mirror to see how I looked, and saw two green eyes staring back at me.

I picked out my best clothes for this occasion, just to make a good impression on my new classmates, and hopefully, friends. Even if it wasn't much, at least I wouldn't go looking like a homeless person. I pulled on my black jackets and buttoned it up until the white shirt underneath was barely visible. I also threw on my only pair of jeans and a pair of black boots. Adequately dressed, I sighed and picked up my bag. It was mostly filled with pens, pencils, papers, and notebooks, yet it was undeniably heavy.

After bidding farewell to my mother and brother, and comforting my grandmother after a near breakdown, I left for the academy. I was undeniably excited: I was going to meet a lot of interesting people, go to a prestigious school, and have lots of fun. Yet fear pricked at the back of my mind. I was never the social type… or the studious type either. I had a bad feeling about going to Hope's Peak… like i'd regret choosing to go there. I tried discarding the thought. Nothing was going to stop me now. I mean, there couldn't be anything wrong with Hope's Peak… right?

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice I arrived at the steps to the entrance of Hope's Peak. _This was it. Hope's Peak, the end of the road._ Excitement… fear… anxiety... joy… all these feelings, racing through me. I couldn't wait! _What awaits for me behind these doors? What are my classmates like? What would my life be like in these walls? Or more importantly, what would my life be like after Hope's Peak?_

These are the questions that await for me behind these doors. I took a deep breath, summoned up all my courage, and took my first steps into the school.

I don't quite remember what happened next. My vision started getting blurry. My body became felt… weird, and my brain was having a hard time trying to keep up. And the next second, all went black.

* * *

><p>When I finally regained consciousness, I found myself in some sort of classroom. My mind seemed to have recovered a bit, but I still felt totally steamed. What just happened? And where am I?<p>

From what I can remember, I was entering Hope's Peak Academy when I suddenly lost consciousness. Maybe someone found me and brought me here? That would be the logical conclusion, but why did I faint in the first place?

My brain hurt from trying to think too much. I should look around the classroom and see if there's anything of interest. My eyes suddenly fell on the black board, which had a crude drawing of a… bear? The writing seemed unintelligible, but I could make out some words, like "Monokuma", and "Theater". What?

I tried to pay no mind to it. It must be just some doodle. Instead, I focused on the windows, which were boarded up with iron plates. _What the hell!? Why are the windows boarded up!? Um… calm down Takeru, there is an explanation for this, i'm sure of it…_

The windows worried me about my situation, but I managed to focus instead on the security cameras. Well, I guess Hope's Peak would have cameras everywhere. It is a privileged school after all.

As I looked around, I finally noticed something on one of the desks. On closer inspection, it was a hand-made pamphlet for Hope's Peak Academy. The writing was messy and written in crayon, but I could at least make out what it said.

_Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!_

_Are you having fun yet? Good! I'm proud to have such esteemed vic-er, I mean, students attending this school! Anyway, in case you're wondering about that lil' old entrance ceremony, meet up with the other students in the main hall. Got it? I'll be waiting for you bastards!_

_Oh, and in case you get lost, and you will, I drew a little map on the back for you. Aren't I nice?_

And sure enough, there was a map on the back. With a red "X" over where the main hall should be.

What's going on? Is this someone's idea of a joke? This is getting more and more complicated to follow… but one thing is clear. I have to get to the main hall. Even if it is a prank, it's the only lead I have.

I sighed and exited the room. I followed the map, which was surprisingly accurate, and found myself in front of the entrance to the main hall. My destination. Here, the others SHOULD be waiting. Maybe this happened to them too? Or maybe they're the ones pranking me?

Whatever it is, i'll have to figure it out by entering the main hall. And that's by opening up the door. Summoning all my courage to face what's behind the door, I pushed the twin doors open.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesus Christ! That was longer than I expected. At least it came out alright… at least, I hope. A bit like any other SYOC story I read, but like Takeru said, introductions are my weak point. I apologize for Takeru. He's not completely developed, and he kind of has the same title as Fukawa. It was seriously the only thing I can think of. Oh, sorry, I was rambling again. For some reason, i'm quite smitten with Dangan Ronpa SYOCs, even if none of my characters are in it. It might be because of the character's deep, intriguing story, or the plot, which is most of the times, exciting. Which is why i'm writing an SYOC! I'll accept seven boys and eight girls, which including Takeru, adds up to a good ol' sixteen. Its time for SYOC details, isn't it? Read the details at the bottom to get the full idea:<strong>

**1: PM only. This'll make it easier from everyone knowing any important details about your characters that are supposed to be secret. My deepest regrets for you who don't have accounts.**

**2: The application will be on my profile, so make sure you visit there.**

**3: Only one character per person. It allows everyone to have a fair chance of having a character accepted. I might change that rule depending on how many characters I receive, but for now, 1 character.**

**4: As you noticed, the story takes place in good ol' Hope's Peak. The layout is the same as in the 1st game, too. I can't say much about anything else though.**

**5: If you want to add anything to your character after you submitted their sheet, feel free to notify me as many times as you want! I don't mind. I'll try to accomodate your new info as well as I can. Just make sure it doesn't contradict anything established in your characters.**

**Hopefully this SYOC story turns out well. My main goal is to have a cast of well-rounded characters and an intriguing plot. It might take some time, but I think I can do it, right?**


	2. Meet the Ultimates (Part 1)

**Notes: Hello! It's me, Mega Sableye, back for a new chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who sent in an OC! There were so many great characters that I didn't know who to choose! I apologize to everyone whose characters couldn't make it in. BEAR-Y sorry. But don't worry! I still have lots of surprises! Who knows, your character COULD make a guest appearance ;) I'm not promising anything. It's just a possibility.**

**And congratulations to everyone whose characters actually got accepted! If you were one of the people I sent a private message to, your character will be one of the fifteen students at Hope's Peak. Like I said countless times before, if you have any concerns, suggestions, or anything of that like, be sure to message me.**

**On another note, i'd like to clear up one thing. The events of this story don't necessarily replace the one of the first game. It's not clear only reading the 1st chapter, but I promise things will make sense as the story advances. Also, one more thing, i'll be changing the title from "New Life of Mutual Killing" to "The Despair Project". I think that "Despair Project" has a nicer ring to it (and for other reasons too). Make sure to take note of that if you plan on following this story.**

**Anyway, now that we're done with that, time for the student introductions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa. Plain and simple. I do own Takeru, the mandatory protagonist. The other characters belong to their respective owners (which are listed below! *EDIT*: Added BlueIce RedFire & ninjedi's names to their proper OCs. So sorry for that mistake!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Meet the Ultimates Part 1<strong>

When I stepped into the entrance hall, what awaited me there was exactly what I expected: the other students, my classmates.

The entrance hall was not the same as when I first stepped into the school though. The room appeared as if it was decorated for our arrival: there were balloons, streamers, and banners that said "Welcome to Hope's Peak!" and "Have a Bear-y Good Year!" hanged around. Peculiarly, they all had the face of the black-and-white bear from before on them. Is it a mascot? The bear's face was everywhere, even on the flags that were placed around the hall. _Strange, I never saw that bear on the school website._ Near the entrance was a long red curtain that covered the entrance, blocked by a velvet rope. Almost like we were attending a VIP theater play.

And at the center of the room was a table with several snacks and drinks. Sixteen chairs were placed around the table; one for each of the sixteen students. This looks like it was set up as a waiting area for the new students. _That's not anything out-of-this-world weird about it, looks kinda inviting too, but there are still too many plot-holes around here for my comfort._

The other students were spread out around the hall, either sitting in the chairs, eating the provided food, napping, distancing themselves from the others, or socializing with each other. While the others seemed friendly enough, I still felt nervous. I was never the type to socialize, or to have any friends, so to actually speak to people I barely know is a nightmare for me. But still, these people are my classmates, and I had to make an effort to introduce myself if I was going to be around them for most of the school year. Plus, they might also know a bit about what happened to me when I blacked out before, or about the steel plates on the wall. I summoned up all my courage to call their attention, but before I could actually utter a word, one of my classmates noticed me.

"Oh! A newcomer? Are you also a new student, like us?" One of the girls asked. This one in particular had an… odd choice of clothes for a high school student. She wore a typical french maid outfit: a black gown with lots of white frills and apron, as well as white stockings, long white gloves, and black heels. Her hair was pale blonde and reached only to her mid-neck, and her eyes were large and light blue. She also wore a red bow on the right side of her head. As oddly dressed as she might be, her talent shouldn't be hard to guess.

"Right. So… you guys are the other students that were chosen to attend Hope's Peak? I mean, no, scratch that, it's obvious you guys are…" Crap! Things weren't going so well. I was failing at my first impression… hopefully this doesn't affect my future relationships… hopefully.

"Yeah, we're the new students that were SUPPOSED to start school here today. But somehow, we all fell asleep and woke up in some strange classroom with boarded-up windows. There's something seriously weird going on here." Another girl said. This girl had ash brown hair tied back into a bow ponytail adorned with a flower crown, brown eyes, and light freckles across her nose. Her outfit consisted of a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons undone, a floral pink bow tie, a violet pleated skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes. Additionally, she wore several hair ties on her wrist, a heart-shaped necklace and a navy blue jumper.

"You guys too!?" Things are getting stranger and stranger. It seems like I jumped straight into a mystery book (which I should know). I thought I was the only one that blacked out and woke up in a classroom. I previously thought that someone had brought me into a classroom, but now that everyone had gone through the same thing, I find it highly unlikely. And it was highly unlikely that it was a coincidence too. There was still the possibility that this is a prank by my classmates, but given that they all appear as clueless as me, the idea started to lose support. It could still be a prank by the school and nothing else… I hope.

"Correct. With you here there are sixteen of us, right? I think we're all here." A man responded. He had a lean build, with silver-like hair and grey eyes. He wore a black t-shirt under a brown trench coat, and green cargo pants with black combat boots. "However, there must be a reason for why we blacked out. There are many possibilities, and not many are very comforting. Added to the strange windows… the implications are not pretty. However, we shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet."

"Yeah!" Another man said cheerfully. "I mean, they were nice enough to provide us with food and drinks after all, right? That's gotta be a good sign! This whole "waking up in a classroom" is just a prank, nothing else!" This guy had a somewhat muscular build with lightly tanned skin. He had messy orange hair and green-blue eyes. He wore a t-shirt about a heavy metal band I didn't recognize (well, I don't know a lot about heavy of heavy metal bands anyway), under a black jacket with the left sleeve cut off, and army pants with lots and lots of pockets. He also seemed to have a safety pin pierced on his earlobe, an armband, and a prosthetic leg in place of his right leg. Despite his appearance, he appeared cheerful and bubbly. He didn't seemed to realize how threatening this situation might be. However, I found myself envying his optimism.

"A-Anyway," I stuttered, "No one knows what's happening, right? What about the entrance? It's only covered by a red curtain, so it shouldn't be hard to go outside. Right?"

"Tried," A girl leaning against the wall said. "The rest of the hall behind the curtains is blocked off by some wall. Ain't no one getting past them." Her face bore an irritated expression, as if she hated being locked up. Her hair was reddish brown and cut into a short, choppy bob, pulled back into a short ponytail, and her eyes were grey, sort of reminiscent of wet ash. She wore a dark green tank top under a black midriff-baring shirt with three-fourths length sleeves, a short denim skirt, black capri tights, with white ankle socks with blue and green stripes on the sides, a black baseball cap, and green high-tops. Also, she had a beauty mark under her right eye. "Why would they lock the doors? Makes no sense to me."

"Yeah, I guess. When I explored the rest of the school earlier, everything was blocked off." The girl with the bow ponytail said. "I mean, all the hallways were blocked by lots of security tape, making any kind of breaking through nearly impossible. I even attempted to cut all the tape with my scissors, but the tape was too thick to cut through."

The maid girl stepped up and spoke in a clear, authoritative voice. "There's nothing we could do about it, is it? The best we could do is wait for the person who organized this farce to present themselves. Until then, we should introduce ourselves properly. If we understand each other, we could make much more progress, wouldn't we?"

"The chick has a point." The girl leaning against the wall agreed.

"Alright, guess we can take some time to introduce ourselves. Then we figure out what the hell is going on here." The girl with the bow ponytail said.

So, it's time for introductions, huh? Now's my time to shine. I want to see what my classmates are really like, the person behind the titles. Who knows, maybe I can find some really good friends, and maybe, you know… but, um, knows not the time to think about that.

I chose to start with the girl dressed like a french maid, who had distanced herself away from the others at the corner of the room, simply looking at the cameras and TVs that were installed in the main hall, just like the ones in the classrooms.

I walked up to her. "H-hi!" I said in the most confident voice I could muster up. Which wasn't very much. "I'm Takeru Toda, the Super High School Level Novelist. Nice to meet you!" Despite my best efforts, my voice was still a bit shaky. _God, I already messed up…_

She, to my relief, didn't seem to mind the hesitation in my voice. "Greeting, Takeru. My name is Kuniko Eguchi. Although due to my obvious skills, the school has dubbed me as the 'Super High School Level Maid'."

* * *

><p><strong>*Kuniko Eguchi*<strong>

**Super High School Level Maid**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Weight: 121 lbs**

* * *

><p><em>Maid, huh? I was right after all. Not like it wasn't obvious, though. "<em>Maid? I'd never thought Hope's Peak was interested in that particular talent." I said, before I had time to realize how offensive that comment might have been.

Kuniko, however, didn't look offended. She seemed like the calm stoic type, the girl who wouldn't show that she was actually offended by anything. "There's more to it than just "maid". I have served many masters over the years, and let's just say, I have managed to snoop out some dirty secrets they wouldn't want to get out. And also, my cleaning skills are top-notch. Not that that's anything to brag about."

"Huh? Hm, I mean- um..." I was taken aback by Kuniko's statement. There's seems to be a lot more to her than the calm stoic girl I labeled her before.

"Many people are surprised to hear about the potential scandals I've managed to "stumble upon". I'm a naturally curious person, after all. And serving all these important people, it was only bound to happen. Being the best cleaner around did have its advantages. After all, they wanted the "best", didn't they?" There was… something off about her statement, but I decided to ignore it. I couldn't quite point it out, but… no, I'm probably just overthinking this.

"Um, well, I guess it is a bit surprising to say, especially when this is the first time we meet."

Kuniko gave me a small smile. "Well, I think I can trust you. Plus… you're pretty cute."

"Wh-what!?" Cute!? Why did she say that? Is she trying to kill me of embarrassment!? "I, umm-"

Kuniko smiled even wider as she laughed. "I think we'll get along just fine, Mister Toda. Feel free to talk to me again after this whole incident is cleared up. Good bye." And with that, she left to someplace else.

Was she serious about finding me cute? Or was that just a joke? I'm more used to the latter, but maybe… er, that was so embarrassing! But… at least she seemed content. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the fact I was flustered. It was a complete one-eighty though, how she went from stoic to giggling like a school girl. Oh well, you can't expect nothing from people, especially such an odd group like this one. I've forgotten about that, haven't I?

It seems like Kuniko and I might get along. Well, maybe. Trying to forget about that incident, I went to introduce myself to the others.

I found the girl with the bow ponytail from before talking to two other girls. Unlike before, she seemed more relaxed and cheery, as if nothing was wrong. When I got closer, she noticed me and waved at me. "Oh, hello. You're the new guy, right? My name is Krystal Warren, the Super High School Level Hairdresser! Nice to meet you!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Krystal Warren*<strong>

**Super High School Level Hairdresser**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 103 lbs**

* * *

><p>"Hi. My name's Takeru Toda, the Super High School Novelist. Nice to meet you too!" Hairdresser? Well, I guess I couldn't say much after meeting the Super High School Maid. Maybe she can give me a haircut later? It is getting rather shaggy. "Hairdresser? I'm interested in seeing your talent in action."<p>

"Thanks!" Krystal replied. "I promise you'll be pleased with my work! Everyone I've serviced has been satisfied with my work. Well, except…" Krystal crossed her arms, an irritable look on her face. "But, my sisters don't count! Anyway, I'll love to give you a haircut if you want later!"

"I'd love to." I said, smiling at her.

The two other girls Krystal was talking to walked up, each with a grin on their face. The first girl that approached me was small and thin, with messy brown hair that ended right above her shoulders and slanted grey eyes. She wore a sleeveless white shirt, black shorts that end in the middle of her thighs, green trainers, and a straw hat with a green lace. She also held a butterfly net in her right hand. I also noticed a small beauty mark on her right cheek, and several scratches on her.

"Heya! My name's Hana Yamamoto, and I'm the Super High School Level Bug-Catcher! Nice ta meet ya!" Hana said excitedly, shaking my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hana Yamamoto*<strong>

** Super High-School Bug-Catcher**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 4'10''**

**Weight: 97 lbs**

* * *

><p><em>Bug-Catcher? She seems to look the part, plus that would explain the butterfly net. <em>"Nice to meet you too, Hana! My name's Takeru Toda, the Super High School Level Novelist. Nice to meet you too, Hana!"

"Me too! Wait I mean, no… sorry, I have trouble with normal conversations, sorry." Hana blushed and scratched her head. "But I am really happy to meet you! Well, I feel happy to meet most of the people here, but that doesn't matter!"

Hana seemed excited, to say the least. I was having hard time following what she was saying, however. "Don't worry, I have a hard time with normal conversation too. Uhm," I stuttered, trying to find something else to talk about. "Uhm, so I take it you like bugs?"

"Well, duh!" Hana exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with jubilation. "I can go on forever about bugs, or any animal! Except birds. Birds just annoy me. But still, bugs are my passion!" Hana took a pause to catch her breath. "I can write an entire book on my knowledge of creepy crawlies! Actually, since you're a novelist, you can help me! With your help, "Hana Yamamoto's Bug Encyclopedia" will skyrocket in sales!"

_Wait, now I'm helping write a bug encyclopedia? _"Oh, you were serious about writing a book. I'd love to help later on, though." _Unless we're being held here by criminals and we all end up dead. _I tried to push the thought out of my mind. I didn't want to dampen Hana's spirits. She seemed to be enjoying herself. I wouldn't want to ruin that.

"Wow, really!?" If it was even possible, Hana's enthusiasm increased after my promise to help her. While I still doubt we're one hundred percent safe in this situation, if I ever do get the chance, I hope I get to keep my promise to help her with her book.

Hana kept talking to me about bugs and other stuff for a while before the other girl stepped in to introduce herself. This girl had long wavy dark brown hair that reached mid-back, hazel eyes, and skin color reminiscent of mocha. Her outfit consisted of a white button-up shirt under a red and gold tailcoat, as well as black short shorts over tan tights and black knee high boots. Oh, and she had some sort of birth mark on the right corner of her nose.

"Hiya bub! Elena Luz Grey, the Super High School Level Ringleader here!" Elena cracked her knuckles and grinned. "Nice ta meet ya!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Elena Luz Grey*<strong>

**Super High School Level Ringleader**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 157 lbs**

* * *

><p>"Ringleader? I hope you mean the circus kind, and not the… you know…"<p>

"Of course I'm a circus gal! You see the outfit right, or are ya blind, bub!?" Elena laughed and shook her head. "Anyway, you haven't introduced yourself yet, bub. Any way I can get a name?"

"Oh, right, I forgot…" I murmured. "My name's Takeru Toda, the Super High School Level Novelist."

"Novelist? Oh, you're the guy who writes books and stuff." Elena said. "To be honest, I don't read that much, so I don't know much about you. But still, it's nice to meet ya Takeru!"

I managed an awkward grin. "Nice to meet you to Elena. If I had to honest too, I've never really been too many circuses before, so-" Before I could finish that sentence, Elena cut me off.

"You're joking right!? Tell me you're joking! Takeru, I promise that one day, I'll take to my circus free of charge to show you what you've been missing! Plus, I can get you out of your shell too."

"Huh?" _Crap, she noticed how nervous I am._

"C'mon Takeru, I noticed how nervous you are around us. Geez, just like that other girl, what's-her-face. But don't worry, one training session with me, and you won't have to be so shy anymore!"

Well, I guess she does have a point. I've always felt uncomfortable in strange places with strange people, and this situation takes the cake. One thing that bothers me though… why don't I feel as panicked as I should be? I mean, I do feel slightly on edge, but given that we could be kidnapped in here by sadistic criminals, I should be more panicked. Everyone should. Hell, my panic seems tame compared to when I was home alone and someone knocked on the door. Why is that?

"Hey! Takeru, are you ignoring me!" Suddenly, Elena shook me out of my thoughts. "Geez, you look like you were in a comma there."

"Ah, sorry… I just, never mind. I'd love to go to the circus with you." I replied. God, it happened again. How did I ever get from thinking about my social issues to a completely different issue? Uh…

"Well, then it's all set!" Elena grinned. "Anyway, uhm, what were we talking about?" Elena directed her last statement to Krystal and Hana, whom she was talking to previously.

"We were talking about, umm… I forgot." Hana said.

"We were discussing the mystery behind our little situation." Krystal said. "Like if this is a prank or… something else. Not that I want to think of the darker possibilities." She crossed her arms. "But if I find the idiot who organized this scheme, I promise to beat the shit out of them."

_That's a pretty bold promise._

After leaving the three girls to their conversation, I went to the refreshments table, where most of the other students were gathered. It appears that I and the girls might get along. They all appeared friendly and sociable. Hopefully they don't turn out to be serial killers, or worse… hopefully.

My next target for introduction was the man with the prosthetic leg from before, who was enthralled with the food provided. "Hi-"

"Heh?" The man said, turning to me. "Ya looking at me, kid? You got some nerve…" His tone had changed entirely from the last time I saw him. When he gave his two cents on this place, he sounded happy and bubbly. But now he sounded like some classic high school bully. The effect was, of course, pants-shittingly terrifying. And to add to my terror, his face had contorted into a nasty glare with a furious scowl. "Looks like some wants to get beat up!"

"Wha-" Like the wuss I was, my voice fell silent. This scene was definitely familiar… wait, now's not the time to look back at the past. I don't want to go on another tangent like I did with Elena! Well, I guess going on mental tangents DID distract the pain when the bullies beat me up somewhat. Until they decided they weren't having much fun and decided to- wait, what I'm I talking about? Geez, even I'm getting confused. What was the purpose of this in the first place anyway?

"Just kidding dude! I'm Sosuke Nakatani, the Super High School Level Pianist! Nice to meet you… um, guy." And just like that, his scowl was replaced with a smile, and his voice returned back to its original lighthearted tone. Right… it was joke. I knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sosuke Nakatani*<strong>

**Super High School Level Pianist**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 118 lbs**

* * *

><p>"Uh, you okay dude?" Sosuke asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you. I was just joking around."<p>

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." I managed to regain myself from the scare. While I still wasn't very happy with the opening line, I think we can recover from that point. Still, I was surprised he was the SHSL Pianist. He looked like the typical roughneck biker. But, I guess I shouldn't assume much from this group. "My name's Takeru Toda, the Super High School Level Novelist."

Sosuke grinned and shook my hand. "Nice to me ya, Takeru! Hope we can be friends!"

"Glad to meet you too, Sosuke." This guy seems nice, even if he did scare me before with his bully impression. "I'm looking forward to hanging out with you in the future."

"Me too! Erm, anyway, I have to go finish meeting the others, so see ya later!" Sosuke waved to another guy and left to meet him.

Hopefully I made a good impression on him. Well, after nearly fainting from his joke. Anyway, another guy was nearby, reclining on one of the armchairs. In fact, he looked like he was sleeping. _Guess I can't blame him. I am feeling tired…_

The guy was thin with medium messy black hair, and pale skin (well, compared to everyone else's). He wore a black t-shirt with the sentence "I'm so good at sleeping, I could do it with my eyes closed," dark blue sweatpants, and blue slippers (Geez, did he even have time to change out of his sleepwear this morning?).

"Hey." I poked him in the shoulder, trying to wake him up. There was no response.

"Hey."

"…"

"Hey."

"…"

"Hey!"

The guy begrudgingly opened one dark purple eye. "What? Can't you see I'm TRYING to sleep here?"

"Uhm, sorry. I just wanted to introduce myself."

He closed his eye, drifting off back into sleep. _He's going back to sleep? But he hasn't even told me his name!_

"My name… is… Yuudai… Minoru… and I'm… the… Super High School… Level Judo… Master…" Yuudai mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*Yuudai Minoru*<strong>

**Super High School Level Judo Master**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'11"**

**Weight: 148**

* * *

><p>"Uhm… Takeru Toda, Super High School Level Novelist." Yuudai probably didn't hear me, and I didn't want to wake him up again to introduce myself. I should probably just go.<p>

"Great… Takeru… let me sleep…"

Yuudai agrees. Hopefully, we could get along when he's not so sleepy. If there's a time when he's not sleepy.

But… I AM feeling tired. And looking at the food… god, I didn't realize how hungry I was until now… I'll take a little break before introducing myself to everyone else.

But before I could sit down and take one of the sandwiches, a familiar voice calls my name. _"Takeru!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eep! So sorry this chapter took so long to write up! I ran into… unfortunate incidents during the past few weeks, severely hindering my time to write this up. I wanted this chapter to introduce EVERYONE, but due to time constraints, I had to cut it off here. I'm very sorry if this chapter feels rushed or badly written. Or if your character had relatively smaller screen time compared to others. If you have a complaint on how you're characters were written, you know the drill!<strong>

**But anyway, there is some good news! The next chapters should be out much sooner than this one (hopefully). Until then, thanks for reading!**

**CURRENT CHARACTER LIST**

**Kuniko Eguchi: SHSL Maid (Giga Bros)**

**Krystal Warren: SHSL Hairdresser (BlueIce RedFire)**

**Hana Yamamoto: SHSL Bug Catcher (bomboalos16)**

**Elena Luz Grey: SHSL Ringleader (CupcakeQueenLuv)**

**Sosuke Nakatani: SHSL Pianist (ninjedi)**

**Yuudai Minoru: SHSL Judo Master (Sp1r1t)**


	3. Meet the Ultimates (Part 2)

**A/N: *sigh* Sorry guys it took so long, it's just after some overwhelming problems that have been happening over the course of the last few weeks, I haven't been able to write that much. I hope you guys understand. And because of that, I'm going to have to split this chapter in half so to save time. This chapter will include a few of the other characters, while the next is going to include the rest. And that should get us done with the intros and into the main story! Yeah, sorry that I seemed so bummed. It's just… sigh. Yeah, I seriously just said "sigh".**

**Last chapter didn't get a very big fan reaction. Yeah, sorry it took me so long to write up the chapters. Please bear with me.**

**AAAAND I finally changed the name to "Despair Project"! I also included the former name in the summary, just in case anyone forgets.**

**NOTE: Alright, I know I promised this chapter to be out sooner today, but I ran into some problems when I lost the document where I wrote the entire chapter on. So yeah, I had to rush type this chapter, so I apologize for the tardiness. I also promised that every character would be introduced, but obviously I couldn't do that. I can't make any promises on the next chapter, but that is the goal.**

**EDIT: This chapter might seem a bit rushed. Yeah, can you tell I wanted to get it over with? Sorry, I don't mean to sound negative. I love doing this and I love you guy's OCs, but it'll get some time getting used to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Meet the Ultimates Part 2<strong>

My head snapped back to the person who called me. The voice sounded A LOT like Kuniko's, the maid girl I met first. While I did want to make friends, couldn't I have some time of peace?

However, the person who did call me was _not _Kuniko. It wasn't even a girl. It was a man with gelled jet-black hair and imposing grey eyes under his black spectacles. He wore a pinstripe black suit under a white shirt, and a red tie to go with it. His shoes were also quite fancy: black loafers so squeaky clean I could see my reflection. He gave of the impression of a stern business man, if it wasn't for his amused grin.

"Ah, sorry to startle you. I saw you talking to Kuniko earlier on and thought that might get your attention." He said. "Now, if you can excuse me, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Heikichi Masudo, the Super High School Level Impressionist."

* * *

><p><strong>*Heikichi Masudo*<strong>

**The Super High School Level Impressionist**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Weight: 180 lbs**

* * *

><p>"Impressionist? So you're one of those guys who does impressions? Well, you're Kuniko one is spot-on. Oh sorry, let me intro-" Before I could introduce myself, Heikichi interrupted me by raising his hand.<p>

"Now, now. I already know who you are." Only now did I notice Heikichi's evident British accent. It's probably part of his impressionist talent, but I still felt a pang of envy. "Like I said, I overheard you talking to Kuniko earlier."

"Oh, so that's how you knew my name." Damn. I can't believe I forgot that he called me by my name. I mean, it happed, like, a minute ago. "Umm… sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"Perhaps you should clean up the mess you made. You would want the real Kuniko getting mad at you, would you?" My eyes looked down at the floor, where the sandwich I had grabbed had dropped to the floor, the contents of which had spread all around the floor into a big mess.

"Crap!" I shouted, louder than I had wanted to. My curse had caused several of my classmates to turn their heads toward me, and Yuudai to stir. "Er, sorry."

Heikichi smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Go finish your introductions. I'll clean up this mess."

"R-really? Whoah, that-"

Heikichi interrupted me again by raising his hand in front of me. "No need to thank me. Go on." I nodded at him, and quickly snatched a sandwich and scarfed it down quickly.

I really liked Heikichi. He seemed nice, and he was generous enough to clean up my mess! Well, at least I've determined he's nicer than my brother. I hope we get the chance to talk again!

…But, if we're being completely honest, the conversation was bit bland on both sides. I mean, I still like hi- you know what, I shouldn't have brought it up. My words are probably putting a lot of people to sleep now. Not that I can blame them. Even I'm bored with myself.

The next contestant on the Intro Show (heh heh, sorry for that) was a girl I've had my eyes on for a while. Not in the romantic tense, but out of curiosity. There was something different about her: as if she radiated an aura of both dignity and eeriness. And her appearance matched the eeriness she radiated. She was definitely beautiful and regal, but… she resembled spectral being, a pale and white transparent human who rose from the grave to haunt the unsuspecting masses.

I assure you that me going on about her appearance does not at all connect to romance. Well, you take it your own way. I can't stop you.

Her appearance was so alien to me that I was having second thoughts about talking to her just now. But, just my luck, she noticed me on the corner of her eye and turned to me. "Oh, hello there. I didn't notice you before. I suppose I should introduce myself. After all, I didn't quite catch your name." She cleared her throat, and stood up straight and tall, as you'd expect from a prim and proper noble. "Salutation. I am Cordelia Wedgeworth, christened with the title of Super High School Level Funeral Director. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

><p><strong>*Cordelia Wedgeworth*<strong>

**The Super High School Level Funeral Director**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 123 lbs**

* * *

><p>Funeral director? I'm both utterly creeped out and unsurprised about the revelation. Well, it does match her eerie appearance well. She had a deathly pale complexion, accented with pinks lips and tempting violet eyes. Cordelia's structure was very slim and dainty, with her dark cobalt hair tossed over her right shoulder. And her clothes were nothing to scoff at: her outfit consisted of a long black and white striped dress tied with a ribbon in the back, a thick black cashmere shawl over her shoulders, and a cocktail hat with a black lace veil accented with white flowers. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a cross-shaped charm, and she appeared to be holding a black and white parasol to her right. Her entire appearance looks like she hopped right out of a time machine from Victorian England.<p>

"Pardon me." Cordelia said. "But you seem to be staring. Commonplace rules on civility dictate that after someone introduces themselves, you must introduce yourself as well."

Ack! Dammit, I got caught staring again (don't take that out of context)! "Ah, sorry! I-I wasn't, umm-" I cleared my throat in an attempt to get away from the subject. "I'm Takeru Toda, the Super High School Novelist."

"Once again, pleased to make your acquaintance." Cordelia held out her hand for a handshake, which I accepted graciously. "Do not worry about being caught staring. I'm used to it by now, especially in this foreign country. But in any case, I'm glad to be your classmate."

"Yeah, me too. Wait, um, I mean glad to be your classmate too!" She seemed polite and well-mannered, even if her occupation was a bit morbid. Hopefully we get along, well, unless she turns out to be crazy. Well, crazy is a rather vague term. I'm pretty sure nearly everyone here is crazy. I think the specific term is "insane". But, I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Ah, Takeru? You mentioned you were a novelist, right?" Cordelia said, interrupting my thoughts. "I remember being a big fan of your works. Well, one of your works in particular."

She's a fan of one of my works? Well, at least someone's heard of me! "Really!? Which one?"

"The Eyes of Murder." Cordelia replied. Okay, a bit of backstory on this. _The Eyes of Murder _was a short novel I wrote while I was depressed after my grandfather died. The story is told from the perspective of a murderer, who struggles to overcome the despair over what he had done. The story's basically about forgiveness, and moving on from past sins. "I truly enjoyed the plot and themes. However, there is one flaw that still irritates me."

I can imagine. "What's bugging you?"

"What truly bothers me is how quickly the man the killer shot dies. He was hit in the shoulder about two times, and then almost instantaneously died. First of all, the shoulder is not a vital organ, so being hit there won't cause instant death. Rather, he would bleed to death over a few hours, giving him enough chance to move around and call for help." Over the course of her discussion, her lips curved into a small smile. "That reminds me of the time a man was shot for times in the leg. He mana- oh dear, I've rambled off again haven't I?"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I do that a lot." I gave Cordelia a weak smile. While I'm not the touchiest person when it comes to death, I'd definitely don't want to be in Cordelia's place. Hell, I'd take fighting an eggplant wizard over being around dead people for a living. "Hey, but thanks for bringing up that incident! I'll make sure to have that in mind the next time a character dies."

Cordelia smiled, her face brightening with happiness. I've never noticed how beautiful she looks when she's smil- err, seriously, don't take that the wrong way. It's too early for any of that romance crap. "I'm honored to speak to such an esteemed novelist such as yourself. I truly do hope we get the chance to speak later on. Analyzing the thought process of such a genius writer as yourself… that is truly a once in a lifetime opportunity. And I know well how short life is…"

She gave me one last smile before returning to her seat with a cup of tea (a perfect drink for a prim and proper British women as herself). Even though she was a bit creepy, and her title is off-putting, I had fun talking to Cordelia. It's nice that someone enjoys my works too.

Alright, next. I decided on a short girl standing nearby, who was busy standing around with arms crossed like a little tsundere. When I approached her, she glared at me with a look that rivaled Medusa's. Which totally contrasted her appearance, by the way.

She was short and child-like, with a small round face with freckles sprinkled about, and big blue eyes that resembled a small pond. Her hair was golden, reaching to her shoulders, decorated with a pink kitty hairpin. Her attire consisted of a white jacket with pink and red hearts all about, a beige skirt that reached to her knees, and black socks ending with red Mary Janes. Her entire look gave off the vibe of a kindergartener, even though the glare she was giving me was actively working against that.

_Ah! What did I do?! _I stopped in my tracks, her eyes seemingly piercing right through me. _Er… seriously, what did I do!? Why is she glaring at me!? _"Um, I'm sorry-"

"Cut the crap, nerd boy." The girl cut me off. "I know what you're coming to me for, so I'd save you the trouble. My name's Hideko Kitao, the Super High School Level Matchmaker. There, you happy now? Good, now leave me the fuck alone."

* * *

><p><strong>*Hideko Kitao*<strong>

**Super High School Level Matchmaker**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 4'11"**

**Weight: 101 lbs**

* * *

><p>She seems… um, nice. I would say it, but I'm sure the rating would have to go up to M if I did. But seriously, matchmaker? I'm getting the feeling that's a joke. I mean, all the matchmakers supposed to be lovey-dovey and all that? But I do commend her for breaking the mold. "Um, right. I'm Take-"<p>

"Save it. I don't care about you or your title. And no, I'm not doing any matchmaking. You'll be impossible. We're done here." Well, looks like she's done talking. And for one, I'm happy about that. I don't think I could've taken more of her verbal abuse.

Wait, I'm not impossible to match, am I?

Anyway, forgetting all about Hideko, I turned to the remaining students, who were scattered about. _Only a few more. Only a few more and we can get to the bottom of this. I almost forgot about the situation we're in. It's almost as if being around these guys made me forget all about it. They all seem so carefree and unworried… why is that? Are they just like that, or…_

_No, I shouldn't think about it too much. I should finish this. I wonder what other interesting people I've yet to meet._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *siiiiigh* I'm sorry, this chapter was terrible. I'm sorry guys, I know what you're thinking. So much time for so little reward, I know. But bear with me. I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly, but I can't promise anything. However, the chapters will probably get better and better when Monokuma appears, and the action starts to ramp up!**

**Well, hopefully.**

**Anyway, in summary, I super duper sorry, and I apologize for everything, this is a terrible chapter, and the universe is actively trying to work against me. **

**Edit: Added Hideko's appearance, and the owners of each OC (listed below). Grammar corrections coming soon.**

**Cordelia Wedgeworth: The SHSL Funeral Director (Internet Explorer)**

**Heikichi Masudo: The SHSL Impressionist (Raven Watcher)**

**Hideko Kitao: The SHSL Matchmaker (PsychoScissorFreak)**


	4. Meet the Ultimates (Part 3)

**A/N: Guess whose back with the final introduction chapter? Oh thank God we're done with that. Anyway lovelies, a big hug and kiss to everyone who review! *smooch smooch* I REALLY APPRECIATE the feedback! I love to see your feedback on the characters! **

**Anyway, i'll make this note short and sweet, just so you could jump right into the story. This is OFFICIALLY the last intro chapter before Monokuma's intro! *claps confetti claps* The bad news is though, don't go any with high expectations. Some characters got short intros because I got caught in a dead end on what to do, but worry not! Every character will have their moment eventually! Like Dangan Ronpa, every character is important!**

**Um, what else did I want to say? Uh... not much else really. Well, that's all from me.**

**And no one caught the Kid Icarus reference from the last chapter. Eggplant wizard?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Meet the Ultimates (Part 3)<strong>

So with renewed energy and spirit, I continued on, determined to meet everyone else. So far, I had met… nine people. So that means I have about I have about… six people left, right? Or was it seven? I'm sorry, math isn't my best subject.

I had met so many interesting characters, zanier and more out there than any character I could hope to come up with. Yes, even zanier than Lance Hawthorn and Mustachio Pete, the snarky and ultimate ventriloquists/magicians. Hm, I remember those days…

Oh, sorry. I was off reminiscing again. Where were we? Oh yes, the other classmates.

I had decided to talk to the girl leaning against the wall I remember her mentioning something about the curtains, about how the passage behind it is blocked. Maybe she has some insight on the situation.

However, she seemed to notice me right when I started approaching her. She gave me a prickly glare at first, but lessened as I got closer. She gave me an amused grin and gestured me to come further. "Um… hi. Nice… to meet you."

The girl cocked her head to the right, her face bearing a look of interest. "Sup'. The name's Sumiko Akiyama. The Super High School Level Thief. An' you are?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Sumiko Akiyama*<strong>

**The Super High School Level Thief**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Weight: 120 lbs.**

* * *

><p><em>Thief? I should definitely heighten my defenses. God knows I'm absent-minded… <em>"Takeru Toda. Super High School Level Novelist."

"Well Takeru," Her voice had that remarkable street accent, as if she was raised in a life of thievery and running from cops. I should write this down, this is going to make an excellent new book series. "You should be more careful, 'specially around a person like me." She held up my green hat with her finger, a smirk crossing her lips. "Warned ya'."

"Y-yeah. I figured." I was mad, of course, but I didn't have the courage to grow a pair of… um, "spherical objects exclusive to male humans", just at this moment. I better not cause a scene… again. "Can I have my hat back?"

Sumiko gave me a puzzled look, but handed me the hat anyway. "C'mon, it's boring if ya don't get riled up! I wasn't going to keep it anyway."

"Um, sorry."

"Don't apologize." Sumiko said, crossing her arms. "You can go now. We met. We know each other's names. There's no more stuff to go over."

Guess I didn't make such a good impression… but I had to ask her about the wall before I go. "Listen, I know we got off the wrong foot, but can I ask you a question?"

"Hey, don't worry about it." Sumiko replied, placing her hand on her hip. "Ask me anythin' you want. Shoot. What you got in mind?"

"You saw what was behind the curtain, right?" Sumiko nodded. "What… was it?"

Sumiko looked like she was in deep though, placing her finger on her chin. "Hmm… well, I'm not sure how to describe it. It's better if I showed ya."

Sumiko suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the front, where there was a small break in the velvet rope which lead to the curtains and what was beyond.

"Uh, you shouldn't rea-" Sumiko didn't let me finish my sentence as she passed by me and grabbed the curtains. She pulled them appart, revealing a huge metal bulkhead. Yeah, that's right, a huge metal bulkhead. The security cameras that bordered the wall had guns attached to it. But… they can't be real, right?

Was this here before? No… but the last time I was here, I blacked out almost immediately. Urr… the memories are still hazy. The mysteries keep adding up, it's almost impossible to keep track off anything.

"Yo, I know what you're thinkin'." Sumiko called out, closing the curtains. "Whoever organized this "prank" sure did a lot to trap us here. This shit is gettin' ridiculous."

"Yeah, agreed." I really didn't think about my response so much. It was pointless trying to make sense out of this situation, but… that's the natural human response, right? To make sense out of a confusing situation? Yet, the incoherency of this scenario in particular is off the charts to actually make sense.

"There's nothing' we could do other than stand around and bide our time. The others already tried findin' an exit, but that proved fruitless. Anyway, now that we're just wastin' time until somethin' happens, why don't we split paths for now?"

I nodded, and the both of us went our separate ways. Sumiko returned back to her previous spot, leaning back and watching everyone. And I scoped out my next target. Hmm… target sounds a bit ominous. Introductee? That… doesn't make much sense.

I had decided to go ahead and talk to the silver-haired guy from before, who was currently sitting on one of the red armchairs, reading a book and sipping tea. I probably shouldn't disturbed him, but… there was something about him. I don't know.

Instead of actually talking to him and making my presence apparent, I instead stood at his side, hoping he'd notice me out of the corner of his eye. I… I wasn't too confident about distu-

"Hello there." The man put down his book and tea down, turning to face me. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you there sooner. I was just… thinking. This situation is quite mysterious, wouldn't you say? If not… interesting, maybe? I wonder… oh, sorry, off in my own mind again. Anyway, my name is Yuuji Okazaki, the Super High School Level Philosopher."

* * *

><p><strong>*Yuuji Okazaki*<strong>

**Super High School Level Philosopher**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Weight: 152 lbs**

* * *

><p><em>Philosopher? I guess I can kind of relate… I mean, most of my works are quite philosophical in nature. Like, is there a single mean-<em>

"Now that I've told you about myself, would it be such a bother that you told me about yourself?" Yuuji asked.

_Okay, guess I can't finish my thoughts. _"Um, Takeru Toda. The Super High School Level Novelist. Nice to meet you Yuuji." As I kept talking, a small smile crossed Yuuji's lips.

"Ah, I know you. I assumed you'd be invited to Hope's Peak, and it seems my suspicions were correct." He rose from his chair, offering his hand to me. I hesitantly accepted. "I'm a big fan of your works, Takeru Toda. It's an honor to meet you."

Yay, another fan of my works! Um… sorry, I got excited there for a second. "R-really!? That means a lot… any works in particular?"

The philosopher stayed silent for a while, just looking off into space. "Hm?" Yuuji gave me a confused look. He seemed to have been in a trance, like he wasn't paying attention. "Oh, my bad. I apologize, I got lost in my thoughts again. What did you say again?"

Oh, so that's what it was. Hey, that sounds a lot like me. "Hey, don't worry. It happens to me A LOT." I said, giving him a broad smile. "I asked if you liked any of my works in particular."

"Oh, yes, of course. It's not so much as your works, but more of your way of writing. I can tell you're the type of person who wonders and thinks a lot. I can see in your works how you question the opinions of society, the mysteries of life, the theories in science, and your beautiful and captivating ideas enthralling me in every singled word. In short, you and I are a lot like, don't you think? We're both philosophers of the modern age, questioning the ideals of society and life, striving to find answers in this messed-up world, and make sense of insane. Do you understand?"

He's really passionate about philosophy! Well, it makes sense given his title. But, I think he has me confused for someone else. I don't think I could manage to pull of such ideas. Can I? "I don't think you're talking about me."

"Don't be foolish Takeru, it doesn't suit such an esteemed writer as yourself." Yuuji said, placing one hand on my shoulder. I flinched a little, not expectant of his sudden hand placement. "I know what I read. Perhaps if you did not do it on purpose, might have you done it subconsciously? If that is the case, I am truly envious of you."

"I don't think that's the case. I don't have any qualities to be envious about." I replied. His words were flattering, I was bit embarrassed about the blush that was rising to my cheeks quite quickly. But I couldn't help but wonder… is he right about myself? I never really thought about it that much, but… err, this is too much to think about at the moment, with my brain already occupied with the specifics of this situation.

When I looked back at Yuuji, he was busy scrawling down notes on notepad, his eyes completely focused on the task at hand. "Sorry, I'm busy writing down our conversation. I might be able to scrape of some ideas from our little chat."

"Right, nice to meet you." Yuuji was nice, even if he was a bit too passionate about his title. And with his love for my works, which apparently are very enthralling, I think we'll get along just fine.

But I still had some people left on my target list (um, not act-never mind, you know what I mean). The next student that I had my eye on was a small girl, noticeable due to her red cloak with a hood pulled up, obscuring her face from this distance. She kind of looked like little red riding hood.

"Hi." I greeted, waving at the girl. She winced suddenly, apparently surprised by my sudden appearance, but quickly recovered and gave me a wavy smile.

"Oh… um, I'm Yumi Takebana! I'm the S-super High School Level Naturalist! N-nice to meet you! Um… I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say." Yumi stuttered, shaking my hand with a wide grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>*Yumi Takebana*<strong>

**The Super High School Level Naturalist**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 3"**

**Weight: 100 lbs**

* * *

><p><em>Naturalist? Well, she does look like the type of girl to be into flowers, gardening and watching the flowers throughout the day. <em>And something about her appearance did say something about nature. Her hair, even though it was mostly obscured by her red hood, was short and brown, reaching her shoulders and decorated with a black butterfly hair clip. Her eyes were light blue, similar to the afternoon sky on a cloudless day. As for her attire, well, like I mentioned before, the most noticeable feature was the red cloak with the hood pulled up. Under her cloak, she wore a white dress with long sleeves, and white knee-high socks and black flats. In addition to that, there was a heart pendant around her neck, and white wrist-length gloves.

"Great to meet you too, Yumi. You don't have to be so shy, I won't bite." She seemed a bit hesitant to talk to me, and she was looking pretty nervous. I can relate, given how I was at the beginning. I shouldn't make her feel nervous, especially when I myself feel the same way.

Yumi gave me a small smile, and eased up a little. Great, progress. "Um… sorry, I'm not good with people. Um… what did you say your name was?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself! How silly of me!" I grinned sheepishly, which made Yumi chuckle. "My name's Takeru Toda, the Super High School Novelist."

"Novelist?" Yumi regarded me with a curious look in her eye, scanning me from my toes to my head. "Oh, cool. I l-like reading so… I think we c-can get along!"

"Um, right. But enough about me? What about you? You like nature, right?" I had the rising desire to ask her why she looked like Little Red Riding Hood, but I held back my temptation.

Yumi beamed at me. "Well, I always loved nature, ever s-since I was young I was raised in a farm, so you'd guess I was always s-surrounded by it. I mean, when even I'm around the simplest of flowers, it's like I'm an entirely new person. Um... that's about it really…"

"Awesome." Um… I didn't know what to say next. Geez, you'd think a book writer wouldn't have this problem! Um… what to say next…

Yumi looked a bit saddened, but managed a weak smile. "Is… is that it? It was nice meeting you anyway Takeru. I hope we can get along in our school year." She looked down, as if contemplating if there WAS going to be a school year.

_Dammit! I messed up! _Hopefully I can make it up to Yumi after that misstep… but, we did get off to a relatively good start.

It was at this moment that I realized exactly how tired I was. However, I was not done yet. I still had four more people to go. So, the only real choice was to power through it. Well, I could go the Yuudai way, but I'd rather finish my introductions first.

The next person on my mind was a short boy near the center of the room, eating a bagel. He seems nice enough, right? I walked up to him, waving my hand in a friendly manner. "Hello!"

The boy, his voice muffled by the bagel, replied with a curt, "What do you want?'

A little bit rude, but I can work with that. "Umm… I just wanted to introduce myself, since we never really did talk. I'm Takeru Toda, the Super High School Level Novelist."

The boy stayed quite for a bit, just chewing on the bagel. After he had swallowed his meal however, he turned to look me dead in the eyes, hands on his hips. "Alright, listen up! The name's Inejiro Takudo, the Super High School Level Fighter! Never forget that name as long as you live!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Inejiro Takudo*<strong>

**The Super High School Level Fighter (?)**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 4'8"**

**Weight: 90 lbs**

* * *

><p><em>Fighter? That… doesn't make sense. He doesn't look like a fighter at all. He looks more like of a middle school student than anything else. <em>He did indeed. He was short and his figure child-like, similar to Hideko, with intense red eyes and spiky black hair. He wore a blue unbuttoned blazer under a white button-up shirt, with a black tie falling down his chest, and dark grey shorts that reached his knees, and ending in short white socks and electric blue sneakers. As well as that, he had several bandages tied around his arms and legs, and a small scar on the right side of his forehead. _Even though he's covered in bandages, I still don't buy he's a fighter. I'm curious to see why those bandages are there though._

_But… there was something bugging me about his name…_

"You're not actually the Super High School Level Fighter, right? I mean, you're too small and don't have much muscle." I know it might've sound hurtful, but what else could I say?

Inejiro's face flashed red with anger, several veins popping up in his forehead, and his fists clenched. Uh-oh, this isn't going to go well… "What did you say!? Of course I'm the SHSL Fighter! You better take that back bastard, or I'll beat you until nobody can recognize you!"

"S-sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!" I raised by hands in an effort to subdue angry Inejiro, to poor results. _Okay, one thing I learned is that his berserk button is when people deny that he's a good fighter. But, that's not what I wanted to learn. _"But… I do remember your name from somewhere,"

"Huh?" Inejiro paused, his anger fading away and being replaced with… nervousness? "I-I don't know what you're talking about… I'm quite a reclusive person, y-you see…"

Why is he so different all of a sudden? Did I say something? _I do remember your name from somewhere. _Maybe that… but, why is he so timid on that subject?

However, I tried to focus on where I heard Inejiro's name. I thought back to my home life a few years ago, reading the newspaper because I was bored, yarn bombing, pulled off by a middle school student-

"Ah, I remember now!"

"Y-you do?" Inejiro stuttered, his eyes growing wide.

"You yarn-bombed your school back in your middle school days, right? The whole ordeal was masterminded by you, even if you had the assistance of other students, you still carried out most of the work. And given what you did and the fact you're here, I'm guessing you're the Super High School Level Knitter!" I felt a little bad about trying to force the truth out of Inejiro, especially when it was clearly a sore subject for him.

"Um…" He stuttered for a bit, before returning to full-fledged anger mode. "That's a bunch of bullshit! There's no way I'd ever do something as pathetic as that, ever! Get your head out of your ass, bastard!"

"H-hey, you don't have to be so angry about it! I promise I won't make fun of you! I mean, I saw what you did! It's awesome!" And I wasn't lying either. What he "supposedly" did to the school had been more than simple knitting work. I remembered the article because of the beautiful and complex designs of the work "Inejiro" had done.

"Hmph…" Inejiro grunted, his face softening up. "F-fine. I'm the Super High School Level Knitter. There, happy? Now leave me the fuck alone."

* * *

><p><strong>*Inejiro Takudo*<strong>

**The Super High School Level Knitter**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 4'8"**

**Weight: 90 lbs**

* * *

><p>We… seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Inejiro didn't seem nice, yet… given the way he behaved, there's a lot more to him than at first glance. Like, why did he hide his talent from me? Or why he was so defensive on the topic?<p>

Still, I found it ironic that Hideko and Inejiro, the two childlike students here, are both jerkasses. Heh.

But I didn't want to stay too focused on Inejiro. After all, I still had more ground to cover. Let's see… I had about four student left to introduce myself too. Optimistically they don't end on sour notes like mine and Inejiro's.

The next student I had in mind was a guy in a corner from the room, isolated from everyone. He wasn't doing anything in particular; just simply watching the other students from his corner.

As I approached him, I noticed he was looking directly at me, his face bearing an amused grin. "Um, high. My name's Takeru Toda, the Super High School Novelist. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, were you hoping I was going to introduce myself?" The guy replied, tilting his head. "I don't really care… but if I have to… the name's Natsume Maeda, the SHSL Baker. Nothing else worth noting."

* * *

><p><strong>*Natsume Maeda*<strong>

**Super High School Level Baker**

**Age:** 17

**Height: 5'9"**

**Weight: 168 lbs**

* * *

><p><em>Baker? I really don't have much to add to that. While he certainly didn't look like what you would expect out of a baker, nearly none of my classmates look like what they're supposed to be (with the obvious exception of Kuniko and a few others). In fact, I didn't know what to think about his appearance. <em>Natsume was a tall man of average build, with blue eyes and long purple hair that reaches his shoulders. His outfit consisted of a green vest over a long-sleeve grey shirt, blue jeans and plain white sneakers. And that's about it.

And of course, there was his smile. It certainly didn't fit with his bored tone of voice.

"Is there anything else you wanted to say? If so, do it now." Natsume sounded completely bored, almost as if he was going to fall asleep any second now.

"Um, not really. But it's a pleasure to meet you, Natsume."

Natsume regarded me with curious eyes, then promptly crossing his arms. "No, not you. Erherm, but in any case, I'm sure it was a pleasure to meet me."

"Um, don't you mean _pleasure to meet you?"_

"I_ know _what I said." Natsume leaned against the wall. "Now, do you mind if you moved? You're obstructing my vision."

"Right." I complied with his demands and moved, giving him ample view of the entire entrance hall. I certainly don't know what to think about Natsume. He was so bored and disinterested it was hard to talk to him. But, his smile though…

However, pushing that out of my mind, I resolved that the obvious next action was to keep moving on.

The two penultimate classmates were standing nearby, socializing like normal. If we weren't in such an odd scenario such as this one, it would've appeared normal. It was comforting-

"Yaah!" I had run into one of the guys by accident, since I was busy thinking at the time. You know, like I always am. And apparently, judging from his yell, he's not happy.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Watch where you're going, kid!"

"I'm sorry!" I replied, raising my hands in the air for defense. "I didn't mean it! I j-just wanted to introduce myself!"

The other guy gave me a small smile. "Calm down Tetsuo, it was just an accident. So, you want to introduce yourself, huh? Well, it's only fair we introduce ourselves too! The name's Sotaro Takeyama, the Super High School Level Archer! Nice to meet you, bro."

The guy I bumped into grinned, his former anger melting away. "Wah gwan, broda! I and I be Tetsuo Kawajiri, but call me the Super High School Level Deep Sea Explora! Ow yu duh?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Sotaro Takeyama*<strong>

**The Super High School Level Archer**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 160 lbs**

* * *

><p><strong>*Tetsuo Kawajiri*<strong>

**The Super High School Level Deep Sea Explorer**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'11"**

**Weight: 175 lbs**

* * *

><p><em>Archer? Sounds like a pretty standard talent. But Deep-Sea Explorer? That's really impressive, especially for someone my age (well, admittingly, 99% of everyone here have impressive talent for their age. In fact, wasn't Tetsuo in the news? Yeah, he found something I can't remember…<em>

_But his Jamaican accent is a bit offbeat._

However, both of them didn't look so off compared to the others. Sotaro was lean, and had medium-long brown spiky hair parted to the right. He had dark hazel eyes with slightly thick eyebrows, and a noticeable hawk nose. His outfit consisted of an unbuttoned white jacket over a green polo shirt, tan jeans, and brown mountain boots.

Tetsuo, on the other hand, was quite skinny, with brown eyes and blonde eyes. He simply wore a white tank-top, brown Bermuda shorts, and flip-flops. And… that's pretty much it. Wow, that's the shortest description I had to do so far. Erhem, sorry, back on topic.

"Anyway, I and Tetsuo here were just… um…. what was it?" Sotaro stood silent and pondered. "Ah, who cares? Right, you… hey, you never told us your name."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of my neck. "I'm Takeru Toda, the Super High School Level Novelist."

"Takeru mon! Nice to meet yuh!" Tetsuo greeted. Geez, that accent really gets you.

"Tetsuo… I think I remember your name. Were you on the news recently?"

Sotaro's eyes widened. "You seriously don't know!? Man Takeru, you really are out of touch! This crazy SOB discovered a part of the ancient ruins of Atlantis!"

"Are you serious?" Atlantis is just fictional, right?

"Well, it was just ah sumall part of an ancient ruins. Officials aren't sure ef it's really Alantis or nah. But it's still de largest intact ruins of an ancient civilization. Suh, inna eni case, win!"

"Ah, I see." I can expect no less from the Super High School Level Deep Sea Explorer. But there's still one thing bugging me about him… "What's with the Jamaican accent?"

"Hm?" Tetsuo gave me a puzzled look. "It's ou me taak."

"Um, I'm guessing you said "it's how I talk", right?" Tetsuo nodded.

"Anyways, glad I'm gonna be your classmate Takeru man! I can tell we're going to have lots of fun!" Sotaro gave me a high-five (something I unfortunately forgotten to do after so many years, causing me to accidently miss and hit his shoulder) and grinned. "Later!"

"Gud likle mo!" Tetsuo waved.

Tetsuo and Sotaro seem like good people (and I know I'm jumping a lot towards this, but seriously, _that accent_). I wouldn't mind them as classmates! Even though the acc- okay, okay, okay, enough.

Aaaaaand drumroll! Final classmate time! Hm… somewhat, it sounds weird saying "final classmate". It just doesn't feel right. Is it because I've been doing this for a long time I can't imagine it's the end, or is it because of something else?

Something is off here.

…But, forgetting that for now, it's time to meet the final person. A girl, separated from everyone else, watching everyone else with an emotionless face. I approached her, but her expression didn't change. She kept the same aloof mien.

"Hi. I'm Takeru Toda, the Super High School Level Novelist." She glanced at me for one second and then focused her attention on looking around the room.

"Takeru… the most practical thing to say back is hello. I don't quite like practicality, but it is certainly the only thing to say in this situation. Or is it? I am not sure myself. But… hello."

"Um…" She seems really conflicted about the practicality of greetings. "I was hoping you'd introduce yourself, given that you're my classmate and all…"

"Hm, I see. Introductions usually consist of stating your name and any other information worth mentioning. So, if that's the case, my name is Miki Tatsumi. Or is it Tatsumi Miki? It depends on your taste perhaps. Any other information… oh, the school has dubbed me the Super High School Level Painter."

* * *

><p><strong>*Miki Tatsumi*<strong>

**The Super High School Level Painter**

**Age: 16**

**Height 5'8"**

**Weight: 98 lbs**

* * *

><p><em>Painter… I see. I could certainly picture her as one. <em>I mean, Miki was a very thin and pale girl, with unruly dark hair that fell to her neck, and green eyes. Her outfit was simple: a white short-sleeved shirt and slacks, and sandals. Several parts of her body were also stained with dried paint of different colors. It's also worth mentioning that her right arms ends in a bandaged stump.

"Painter? Um… so, what kinds of things do you paint?" I asked.

"It depends. I paint whatever I feel like painting at the moment." She replied.

"Right… so…" There were some beats of silence. Miki didn't seem much invested in our conversation. Not that I could blame her. After all, I'm the most boring person I've met. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I just don't have anything to say. I know, I know, I'm so boring."

Miki stared at me with vacant eyes, staying silent for what seemed like hours. "I don't really want to talk now."

"Um, really."

"'Yes." She replied shortly. "You can ask me whatever you want. Go on, I won't get mad."

"Um…" I really wanted to bring up her right arm… but I decided that it was best to leave that for later. "Sorry, I don't have any questions."

"Well, from what I know, having nothing else to say means that it's time to say "good bye", doesn't it?"

"Right. So… then, that means… bye?"

"Bye." Miki said, returning her attention back on… whatever she was focusing on now.

Miki… I don't know what to say about Miki. While she didn't seem very sociable, she was at least nicer than Hideko on Inejiro. It was hard to get a good read on her, especially with the fact that her face did not change expression at all while I was talking to her. But… I do hope we do get along (even I say that about everyone, I truly do mean it).

Whew, that was longer than I'd expected. That's all of them, right? But… there's something seriously bugging me. There are supposed to be sixteen students, right? However, why does it feel like more?

Including me, there's Kuniko, Krystal, Hana, Elena, Sosuke, Yuudai, Heikichi, Cordelia, Hideko, Sumiko, Yuuji, Yumi, Inejiro, Natsume, Sotaro, Tetsuo, and finally, Miki. And counting that, it means there are… EIGHTEEN ON US!?

Why… why are there two extra students? There are supposed to be sixteen.

"Alright, time to cut the crap and get back to the real issue." Hideko said to everyone. We've all gathered back at the center of the hall, minus a few of us that were still disconnected from the main group. "Now's not the time to act like friends hanging out at the mall."

"Well, you do have a point." Krystal said. "We have to find out what's going on."

"That much already should be clear." Kuniko said. "However, I believe there is one issue that we all overlooked thus far that could be vital information. Does anyone have any clue what it might be?"

"Huh? What are you talking about bub? What stuff did we overlook?" Elena said.

"Yeah… I can't imagine that we did overlook anything. I mean, we investigated a lot, didn't we?" Hana said.

"No, like I said, there's something that no one has brought up yet. It is quite simple really. After all, it was in front of us this whole time." Could Kuniko be talking about the eighteen students?

"Um, yeah. I noticed something." I interjected. "There are supposed to be sixteen of us… but, when I counted there were…. eighteen students."

"Eighteen? How could there be eighteen of us? When I last checked, which was when Takeru entered, there were SIXTEEN, which is the number of students that were supposed to be in this class." Krystal had a point. How could we overlook such an important detail, especially when we took a head count.

"B-but Takeru's right!" Yumi said. "I counted everyone again. Including me, there are a total of eighteen…"

"To clarify, that would include me, Heikichi, and Kuniko, Krystal, Hana, Miki, Cordelia, Takeru, Sumiko, Hideko, Tetsuo, Yuuji, Yumi, Inejiro, Natsume, Sotaro, Yuudai, Elena, and Sosuke. That indeed adds up to eighteen."

"But…" Sotaro started. "How could we miss that? Isn't that the question we should be asking?"

Kuniko stayed silent, taking her time to ponder about the situation. "Well, I suppose it could be that when we took count, we made a mistake and not counted two students. Perhaps, but I am not sure myself. However, there is one issue we have to tackle: why there are two other students here."

"I dunno, perhaps the school made a mistake and sent the letter to two extra students?" Sosuke suggested.

"Or maybe the opposite! The school made a mistake and printed that there would be sixteen students, but in fact, they're eighteen!" Sotaro offered up his thoughts enthusiastically.

"Yeah, one of those two gotta be it!" Hana exclaimed.

… I don't know. There's something not right here, and I don't think it was a simple "mistake". Kuniko in particular seemed to feel the same.

"How about this," Kuniko said. "Whoever got a letter from Hope's Peak, raise your hand." Everyone in the room rose their hand. "Hm, as I expected. I trust you all said the truth, right?"

"Uh, this is getting stupid!" Inejiro shouted. "It was just a damn fucking mistake, clear as day!"

"Is it really that simple? After all, given our situation, it might have been the intention of the person who put us here to have eighteen people here, rather than sixteen." Yuuji said.

"Perhaps it is best if we conclude that it was a mistake that there are eighteen students," Cordelia started. "For now, at least. We still have the issue of what happened to us to deal with."

Krystal cleared her throat. "Cordelia's right. We still have to deal with that issue. From what everyone said, it seems we've all experienced a similar situation. It happen shortly after I entered through the main entrance… I woke up in a classroom. I'm not sure how much time passed, but the clock read ten, two hours past the designated meeting time."

"If I may add," Heikichi interrupted. "I personally felt like years have passed rather than two hours. But that is just me. Pardon for interrupting Miss Warren."

"Uh, no problem Heikichi. Anyway," Krystal continued. "There was also this weird letter that told me to come here. And that's basically what happened."

"Looks like we're all on the same boat." Sumiko said. "Happen to me too."

"Y-yeah, me too." How could this happen to everyone? Why? How? "Isn't it… strange? All of us losing consciousness?"

"Well, duh!" Inejiro yelled. "Why do you think we're all so fucking confused!?"

"However," Kuniko said. "Aside from the collective fainting, there's also the windows bolted with steel plates. You wouldn't think that a prestigious school as Hope's Peak would have their windows bolted up, would you?"

"And our stuff too!" Yumi exclaimed. "I can't find any of my luggage." Now that she mentions it, I couldn't find my bag either.

"But wha' really take the cake is the entrance hall itself." Sumiko stated, gesturing towards the curtains. "Behind there is this big bulkhead blockin' the way. That wasn't here when we entered, was it?"

"Are you being serious with me!?" Elena panicked. "W-why is that there!? S-someone, anyone, p-please explain what's going on!"

"Stop screaming!" Yuudai suddenly snapped, after being half-asleep for so long. "Look, it's probably just some stupid orientation the higher ups made to freak us out. Now... can I just take a nap without all of you bothering me?"

"Yuudai has a point!" Sosuke exclaimed. "That's probably what it is! You know how crazy those school councils can be, right? It's just a plan to surprise us, that's all!"

"Y-yeah." Yumi stuttered. "That's it, isn't it?"

Sosuke crossed his arms behind his heads in a classic anime style. "Yep! That's it! Now, if that's the case, I'd like to take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night."

… Is that really it? Is it all a joke?

… I… want to believe that… I want to feel safe, I want to have fun and not worried… but, that's not the case. No, it isn't just a joke. It can't be.

But my naïve brain managed to find itself tricked by the other's optimism. Why should I crush their hopes? After all, it's better to believe that we're all safe than to worry about what dangers we're in, right?

**Wrong. Oh so deadly wrong.**

That is the moment when it happened. When we were lulled into a sense of security, a sense of happiness, a sense of hope, it began. The introduction to a new life filled with despair.

_**Ding Dong Ding Dong!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *gasp* Is it... time for Monokuma!? *gets pelted by tomatoes* Yeah, yeah, I know, the eighteen students thing was badly handled, I know. But on the topic of eighteen students, why's that? Why are there two extra students? And who are they?**

**Yep, that's right! I accepted TWO extra OCs instead of sixteen to make things interesting! I sincerely apologize for tricking you all, but aren't the twists amazing! *pelted by more tomatoes* Ack, sorry forgive me!**

**I sincerely apologize if your character was a bit out of focus this chapter. I apologize especially to Mentosgoboom, Artful Lounger, and dashunterman, whose characters did not get much attention. Even though I luv them so much :3 *audience gets more tomatoes ready* ACK, please, stop! But, like I said before, every character will get their moment. After all, there's free time events, no?**

**And as some of you now, I posted a poll on my profile that let you vote for your favorite character so far! And surprise, surprise, our dear Mr Takeru won. I dunno how either, but i'm sure this chapter ruined him in the eyes of many... aww...**

**BUT there's a new poll! Who should get the first free time event? You could either vote now, or you could wait until a little while where we get to shine some more light on the characters!**

**But... that's all I have to say! Next time, prepare for Monokuma's arrival, and some light is shed on the student's situation!**

**OH, and since I forgot to mention this, Sumiko's and Yuuji's appearance's were mentioned WAY BACK in chapter 1, so here's a recap for those who missed it! **

_**Yuuji-He had a lean build, with silver-like hair and grey eyes. He wore a black t-shirt under a brown trench coat, and green cargo pants with black combat boots.**_

**_Sumiko-Her hair was reddish brown and cut into a short, choppy bob, pulled back into a short ponytail, and her eyes were grey, sort of reminiscent of wet ash. She wore a dark green tank top under a black midriff-baring shirt with three-fourths length sleeves, a short denim skirt, black capri tights, with white ankle socks with blue and green stripes on the sides, a black baseball cap, and green high-tops. Also, she had a beauty mark under her right eye. _**

**ANNND FINALLY, the owners!**

**Sumiko Akiyama, the SHSL Thief-Leixym**

**Yuuji Okazaki, the SHSL Philosopher-Dateless Dummy**

**Yumi Takebana, the SHSL Nauralist-Spirit Senpai**

**Inejiro Takudo, the SHSL Knitter-FungusFiend**

**Natsume Maeda, the SHSL Baker-Mentosgoboom**

**Sotaro Takeyama, the SHSL Archer-poffinblock**

**Tetsuo Kawajiri, the SHSL Deep Sea Diver-dashunterman**

**Miki Tatsumi, the SHSL Painter-Artful Lounger**

**Until next time, good bye :3**


End file.
